


ART - Goodbyes and Grief, Hellos and Hope

by Tarlan



Category: Parenthood (tv)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Digital Painting, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for luvtheheaven's Parenthood story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Goodbyes and Grief, Hellos and Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goodbyes & Grief, Hellos & Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654169) by [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven). 



> Created for: **Small Fandom Bang** 2016  
>  Also meets: Trope_bingo prompt: poor communications skills

When one of the artists had to back out from the challenge a request went up to pinch hit and, somehow, I found myself putting my name forward. I was a little wary when the request was sent to me, especially as it hit a few areas I tend to avoid but I decided to man-up and start reading. I had never heard of Parenthood - the TV show - despite now knowing it had run for 6 seasons!

The story is an interesting slice of life for several characters, dealing with significant - sometimes traumatic - moments in their lives. I decided to base my art pieces on two particular scenes/chapters within the story. The first was a young Latino boy called Victor, whose mother loves him but cannot look after him. The second piece is for Haddie and Lauren, two college students away from home for the first time who become more than just friends. I really do hope you like the art and I hope you will read the story.

**Cover - Victor Graham**

**Plain - Victor Graham** (Please click on the art for larger size) 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/789688/789688_original.jpg)

**Plain - Haddie and Lauren** (Please click on the art for larger size) 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/789330/789330_original.jpg)

**Divider - Cornell**

**Icons**

   

 


End file.
